The scarcity of water wells, in addition to the restricted harsh operational conditions that water wells impose to their measuring equipments causes s a real paradox. On one hand, it is needed a complicated industrial, robust, and resistant to hard working conditions, and also anti-tampering measuring/controlling device, and on the other hand it is needed a simple maintenance-free, and inexpensive solution. The present invention has solved the above paradox.
The meter developed based on the present invention, is simple to install, operate, and maintain, and at the same time is robust, accurate and more economic. Furthermore, in order to determine the amount of flow/volume of liquid that pumped/transferred by an electro-pump, unlike the conventional water meters, such as Displacement water meters, Velocity water meters, Electromagnetic meters and ultrasonic meters, the present invention relies on electrical parameters of the energy consumed by mentioned electro pump. The meter developed based on the present invention, overcomes the disadvantages and problems of conventional water meters used for measuring and monitoring the water pumped out of underground water resources, especially, using a built in controlling/managing system, the problem of preventing from illegal water/energy consumption.
The embodiment of the present invention gathers the features of measuring and controlling the volume of liquid, and the amount of energy in one casing, thereby, where applicable, provides a secure reference for policy making of both two parameters at the same time (e.g. for underground water resources).